


I'll Be Gone In A Day Or Two

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Gwen stops a mad scientist before he can rip apart the fabric of time and space, but he still does enough damage that time will turn back at the stroke of midnight. Rather than work to solve that predicament, Gwen strips herself down to nothing to almost nothing and offers herself to people on the street, able to embrace her shameful, secret kink knowing nobody will remember it. Anonymous commission.





	I'll Be Gone In A Day Or Two

The wild whirring of the turbines came to a stop and the odd, pale blue glow that had so terrifyingly foretold ruin. Everything came to a relieving stop, and Gwen pulled back from the control panel, heaving a sigh as she turned around to the mad scientist she had webbed up in his chair. "Anything else I need to know before I take you in?" The massive, bulky machine meant to unravel time and space entirely had been stopped, and now that the world was saved, she could focus on the justice of bringing this creep in.

"Only that you won't stop me," the man said, eyes frayed and wide. "You may have kept the machine from doing much, but I got far enough that I will have another chance! When midnight turns over into a new day, time will be wound back again a week into the past and nobody will remember anything. So go on, take me to the police, nothing you do has any meaning now, and next time, I will be victorious!" He cackled and stared in wide-eyed madness at her, proud of what he had wrought. "You canno--wait, where are you going?"

Gwen didn't wait around. Jolting out of the dingy basement lab, Gwen was filled with a curious sort of determination. This was like something out of a silly science fiction story; time would be rewound and nothing would matter, and Gwen's first and only thought was that she had an opportunity now to do the impossible, to throw herself out into the chaos and disarray of an idea she had always been shamefully harboring a guilty pleasure for, and if dragging him off to the cops wouldn't mean anything, she could leave him tied up in her webs and call them to pick him up while she took these vital last few hours to make some quick outfit changes and have some fun.

Nobody was going to remember what happened, nobody was going to care. The stage was set perfectly now, as Gwen swung out onto the streets wearing only her gloves and her leggings, covered only from the thigh down and over her heads. Even her mask and hood were gone, exposing her face and letting her blonde hair flutter back in the wind. She'd never felt the air rush against so many places before, but she could feel them now, against her bare breasts, through her hair, and especially against her exposed, puffy mound, which grew wet under the chill air running along it and igniting within her such desperations.

The sight of Spider-Woman swinging over the street wasn't too uncommon a sight in New York. It was a fun thing to see in one's day to day and little more. But that was normally; it was a much different story to catch the sight of her naked and exposed swinging about, a mostly naked woman on webs, unmistakable Spider-Woman but showing her pretty face and her taut body more effectively than even her skintight, form-fitting suit had; it was all out, there for all eyes to see, and eyes took their fill of the fleeting glances they could of her beautiful form.

The idea of publicly exposing herself and even getting fucked by strangers in public had always spoke to something inside of Gwen, and she knew it would only ever get her in trouble to indulge in it, but she felt so excited by the prospect of opening herself up to eyes like that, accepting the scrutiny and gaze of strangers all marveling at her body. She wasn't able to help herself now, and as she swung through the streets proudly and readily, she could feel that arousal. The wind on her sensitive parts was nice, but not as nice as the eyes were. Arousal swelled and simmered inside of Gwen as she swung, igniting something curious and hungry that she just had to explore at any cost.

She slowed down her swinging to make sure that people got long looks at her, drawing out her indulgence and trying to walk a clumsy line with this, wanting to let everyone see, wanting to get as many eyes on her body as possible. But she also wanted to get fucked, and for that, Gwen brought her swinging to a stop, landing on a streetlamp and standing proudly there as everyone stared up at her in her state of ludicrous undress, marveling at her taut body and wondering what to do about this. Cameras came out, and people happily snapped photos and videos of Spider-Woman standing there with her assets all just sort of exposed for their hungry gazes, promising something lurid and exciting that people just had to memorialize.

Gwen's time was now. Standing confidently and letting them marvel at her, she took deep, careful breaths and steadied her thoughts as best she could, about to take a pretty wild plunge into insanity and knowing she was in for a lot here. Her one opportunity to indulge in her kink without any consequences or worry, and since she wouldn't remember it after, she wanted to make sure she lived it as hard as she could, wanted to go as intensely into this mess as possible, and that was a pretty frightening thought, a situation definitely going several steps too far for the sake of lust. The only way to make this work was going to be to control herself.

"Are you all just going to stare at me?" Gwen asked, stepping off of the lamp post and dropping to the ground, looking right to the nearest man and licking her lips. "Or is one of you going to have the balls to come fuck me?'

The shock and confusion in this situation was immediate and it was palpable, a show of a lot of things all at once that brought on a chaotic, hazy mess of excitements. People stared at her in confusion, nobody knowing what to do at first, as Gwen remained standing proud and ready, certain of herself and of what she was doing and what she was putting out there, offering herself up for people to do with whatever they wanted, and even still they hesitated. At least for a moment; she could see the uncertain interest, the people starting to open up to this, and Gwen knew it was only a matter of time.

A hesitant man came up from behind. Gwen didn't even know it was happening until hands grabbed ta her perky ass cheeks and began to grope her. "Are you the real Spider-Woman?" he asked, nervous and unsure about this but eager to touch her anyway, feeling her up with an urgency and a frustration that brought a smile to Gwen's lips.

"I am, but call me Gwen today, stud," she moaned, pressing her ass back against his hands and bending forward. She was a spry, flexible girl, able to lean forward and get hands around her ankles to hold on steadily, while offering up her backside to him. Her hips rocked and wriggled, grinding up on him harder, and he wasn't able to contain himself, grabbing at his pants, getting them hastily out of the way and jamming his dick into her, pushing in deep and getting right up to the pace of something powerful, a pleasure and a want that felt like exactly what she needed. "Oh my god, yes, fuck, take me!'

Wild thrusts into her tight ass ignited within Gwen a swell of something ecstatic and incredible, a pleasure washing over her with sudden fervor and sensation. Her tight hole happily accepting the loosening up a big cock gave it, as she clung to her ankles tightly and embraced the chance to get fucked. The crowd watched in awe and confusion, people buzzing and chattering about as they watched her show off her posture and her flexibility, watched her get fucked, definitely the real Spider-Woman and also absolutely insatiable. She was a mess, flaunting her desires and the wicked thrill of opening herself up to something twisted and weird, a swell of wild pleasures proving so sudden and bizarre. Her exposure and her openness only furthered the sinful swells of thrill and excitement that held onto Gwen now, an infectious lust the sight of her brazen public fiasco was all too ready to expose.

Being the center of all attention brought on pleasures that wound Gwen up so much harder than she'd been prepared for, unexpected swells of ecstasy and hunger that clawed at her, made her look around at all the people staring at her shameful, slutty indulgence, driving a sense of complete surrender that grew messier and stronger by the second. There was so much going on here that Gwen wasn't sure how to feel about, a mess of emotions and hungers that drove her deeper down into ecstasy, and all that she could do was give up to it all, moaning and thrashing and giving herself up to the deepening sense of depraved surrender and lust that refused to let go of her.

Every hard thrust into her ass further drove a sense of accepting bliss, pleasures only getting fiercer as her pussy dripped all over her leggings and onto the ground, her moans louder and more receptive, more wanton. She didn't hide the wild excitement that took hold of her; she expressed it for everyone to hear and enjoy, an expression of all her most wicked and depraved needs. This was her night, and as she got her ass pounded hard, Gwen felt happily on her way now to something incredible, driven closer and closer to a searing orgasm threatening to completely undo her. She took it all in stride, moaning and heaving and giving up to the pleasures without any real sense of how to contain herself, just craving this mess and all she could get from it.

Gwen's orgasmic peak came hard and it came perfect, driving her over the edge and crashing down into raw ecstasy, a bliss she couldn't believe. "Cum in me!" she hollered, shoving back, gripping her ankles tight as she could for balance as she spiraled down into crushing, chaotic ecstasy. She was unafraid and unashamed, opening herself up to this madness and letting it all wash her away. As the dick erupted and spewed forward shot after shot of gooey seed into her tight hole, a warmth came over her. Not just a warmth inside of her, although that was a potent one: it was the warmth of knowing she was well on the right track now.

"Who wants to have some more of me?" Gwen asked, remaining bent sharply forward but reaching her hands out. "I've got two pristine holes still. Come on, have at me. I've saved this city so many times, it's time for you to pay up and jam me full of cock!"

Her goading did the work for her, as two men rushed toward Gwen with a singular goal in mind, their cocks sliding into her mouth and her pussy in eager, equal vigor. Anal was a nice start, but the eagerness of being spitroasted really kicked things up a notch, letting her soak in the lust and need giving her a deeper sense of frustration and desire. Boiling, needy pleasure made for a rush of way too much sensation and need to deal with, and Gwen was unashamed of letting this happen, driving the pleasure down deeper and need into this mess of something potent and unbelievable.

Nobody felt like containing themselves in fucking her at either end. Gwen's offer was a lurid and wicked expression of things that guaranteed everyone was going to go at her as hard as they could; being gentle didn't seem conducive to anything in the sudden, lustful throes of madness that followed, and it was Gwen's responsibility now to just throw herself into a cacophony of pleasure too wildly to be able to handle herself, bucking back and forth to meet the wild thrusts. Hands seized her hips and her wrists to keep her upright, but Gwen didn't need it, not that she was about to complain about being manhandled some more.

Not that she even could complain, given how her throat was stuffed full of dick and she was getting ravaged with wild and hungry thrusts designed to totally overwhelm her. There was no sense in this mess, but that was precisely how Gwen wanted it, chasing pleasures down deeper without any real sense of control or composure, just seeking more and throwing herself into a chaos that knew no end. She was overwhelmed, but in the best of ways, shivering and shifting and recklessly accepting that this was exactly where she wanted to be. Choking on some stranger's cock while another pounded into her from behind was a fantasy finally turning into brilliant, searing reality.

Her pussy relented under the thrill of being stuffed by some stranger's dick, yielding with needy acceptance to the idea of being dominated and ravaged and fucked by these strange men, filled with so much want and so much hunger that she couldn't contain herself. Gwen sank deeper and deeper down into the throes of this mad pleasure, letting herself go but also being anything but helpless; at any second, she knew she would have been able to restate herself just fine, would have been effortlessly able to control this mad descent or push off anyone who got too harsh with her or who tried to take advantage of her position.

But at the same time, pretending to let go, pushing that thought from her mind and allowing these strange men to fuck her without any consideration for what she was doing or how she was letting this happen, was ecstasy. Holding firm against these frustrations, Gwen brought herself to wild, unfettered heights of ecstasy without needing to think about anything other than the thrill of letting herself go. Her body was forfeit to them now, and she was so happy to give in to the desperate needs tugging at her from deep within. They could grab her and fuck her however they wanted, and all Gwen had to do was soak in this pleasure and accept the idea of letting herself be ravaged utterly.

All of the unchained thrusts pushed Gwen to a pleasure too wild to handle, and she accepted the idea of completely abandoning her needs, holes begging down around the big dicks and begging them for their seed. It pumped into her at both ends, filling her, overwhelming the needy wreck of a girl now taking the throbbing mess and the ecstasy of this situation, so indulgent and hungry and unbelievable. Gwen could not believe her good fortune or the heights of sensation she accepted, coming into focus and into acceptance too wildly to know how to handle herself, but she wanted more. She craved more. So, so much more.

The crowd was eager for more of her, excited, but Gwen had other places to go. "You guys have been great," she said, shooting off a web over to a nearby building and jerking herself up into the air, cum leaking from all her holes as she swung off, "but I have to spread the love!" Men called for her to come back, wanting a piece of her too, and Gwen felt like a celebrity whore as she headed off to find some more places to indulge and more ways to get fucked.

She went a few blocks through some stares and then settled happily down onto her knees in front of three guys who all looked very receptive and intrigued by the insanity on offer, which led her to happily fishing out three big dicks for her to tend to. "Let me help you out," she purred, grasping their big cocks and getting to work at giving the three men something talk about.

Sucking three guys off at once was a thought that Gwen would never have had the courage or push to do on any other day. She didn't want to appear to be a slut, after all, but even still she was now happily doing her best and working through a lot of feelings all at once that just came together perfectly. She didn't have to fear anyone seeing her as anything thanks to the freedom of this situation, and she was happy to take it to heart, getting nice and sloppy in the reckless delight of servicing three dicks at once, giving these men something unbelievably hot and reckless, pleasure inducing feelings getting weirder and needier by the second. It was too much to deal with, but that was what she wanted.

Deftly, Gwen moved her hands and her mouth in motions to tend to all three men at once, careless and reckless now in her push into heat and pleasure, feeling dizzy and aggressive and totally driven by desire and pleasure. The feelings were unbelievable, swelling desires and sensations bringing on waves of something frustrated and hot, something only getting weirder and messier and worse as she did her best to control herself. Her head moved back and forth in quick motions and desperate pushes into something getting all the more frustrating and weird for how hard she hard to work to meet these demanding attentions. She was a hungry mess, slobbering all over these cocks and to them without a care.

The only real trouble, aside from how much punishment her throat took, was in knowing when to switch between hand and mouth, working as hard as she could to ensure all three dicks were well tended to and that she was absolutely determined in her push forward, sinking deeper into the mad spiral of something hungry and confused, crashing down into a need too deep and frenzied to handle. Everything was a show of desperation, deeper, weirder, confused and hot and growing to be too much to handle, as she choked herself on the big cocks and stroked carelessly, not sure how to handle all of this mess but knowing she was well on her way to more. To everything she needed.

"Cum all over me," she whined as she drew back. The men all happily took their cocks in hand, stroking their spit-slathered cocks in those final seconds of indulgence with reckless glee, tending to the cocks and her own reckless appetites, not really knowing how to deal with it all but knowing she needed more, knowing she craved the essence of pure delirium and crushing lust. The men stared at her, groaning, grunting, feverishly beating off and watching the way she squirmed and shifted before their eager gaze. Gwen was an unstoppable force of temptation right now, and she had the men crashing down into bliss too hotly to deal with, yelling out as their cocks erupted and she got everything she wanted.

After letting three guys fuck her before, being able to take an actual facial was a delight, and a triple facial at that was all the better. Gwen accepted the hot streaks of spunk all over her pretty face, twisting and shivering in wanton, moaning hunger as she accepted being made a total mess of, cum raining down upon her pretty face, splattering against her skin and leaving her feeling so ruined and eager and hazy. "Thank you so much for your help," she moaned, licking her face as a few errant shots splattered onto her chest and her arms. They came so much, and Gwen was the sole beneficiary of such a gooey mess.

But then she was off again without another word, heading away to embrace the opportunities awaiting her, the wild thrills of finding whatever relief and pleasure she could in the embrace of a situation totally removed from sense. Swinging now with her face covered in spunk, the cool night air felt all the more exciting, gave Gwen a sense of thrilling wrongness that she was determined to take with her as far as she could, moaning through the skies on her way to stumbling into another crowded area to let men have her.

She ended up spitroasted in quite the unconventional position. Standing on one leg, she braced the other against the man drilling her pussy while she leaned back far enough to get her mouth fucked by a big dick while his balls smacked against her face. She didn't need their support to stay upright as she held such a wild pose, but it certainly made things easier on her as she took this rabid and fierce spitroasting, working to try and contain herself in a senseless mess of pleasure, wanting so badly to settle into the weird ecstasy and desire of a situation too wild and hot to really know what to do with. She felt so hot, so eager, hungry for more of this as she took the pounding.

"I can't believe I"m balls deep in Spider-Woman right now," groaned the man pounding her pussy, holding one leg up right as he hammered into her with ferocious vigor, challenging the limits of what Gwen could do in the position she was in and leaving her to squirm and shiver in deepening pleasure, a wild rush of something unexpected and weird, and he rolled with it, pounding the tight blonde's snug hole as hard as he could, not really knowing what else he could do in this situation, but he knew he wanted to let it all happen.

"And she's choking on my dick," added the man greedily facefucking her, his hands on the back of her head to keep her steady while he plunged down deep into her throat, trying to push Gwen's limits and drive her into a senseless rush of need and heat so wild and so confusing that she could barely help herself. Gwen could not have been more eager to accept this rush of delirium, a pleasure and a heat getting to be too much to handle, and the idea of complete surrender and acceptance was an incredible one.

They didn't fuck treat her like anything other than someone to fuck. Gwen didn't feel special for being a hero, didn't feel even remotely composed or able to handle the pleasure that followed; it was all very intense, very hot, a reckless mess of pleasure that felt like it just had to be expressed. Everything got to be too bright and wild and hot to make any sense, and Gwen was stuck in the midst of it, shivering and twisting about under this pressure and the weird, unraveling swell of something that felt like she just needed to give up to, needed to express with all the trembling, shivering, pleading mess of pleasure she could have ever fathomed. The ecstasy and the lust was too much, a rush of power proving to be so extensive and so wild that she just had to give in to all of it, a heaving, shivering wreck unable to think straight and craving all of the twisting pleasure she could handle, lost to the winding desperation and the lust of complete submission. She was a mess now, throwing herself into this heat and allowing herself to be consumed by all that followed.

Another powerful orgasm, another unwinding, unraveling mess. Gwen felt so decadent and so hot in the midst of this incredible treatment, the certainty that she could do whatever she wanted and men would give her all they had within them. She was unafraid of these pleasures, opening herself to find and finding such ecstasy in being taken, being fucked like an animal by strangers clamoring to have their way with her. Gwen felt so vulgar and excited, taken and filled and left a hopeless mess who craved so much more, and she wasn't afraid of chasing it. Another web shot, another escape, and Gwen headed happily off to pursue more forms of depravity and chase the enduring pleasures calling her name.

A man in an alley was simply minding his own business when she slowly sank down on her webs. "Don't make a sound," was all she said, as she passed his face, then lower, smiling her way down with vulgar pleasures on her mind, getting her face level with his groin and fishing out his cock. The man let out some startled sounds and tried to found words to say in response, but it was all brushed away as Gwen fished out his cock and began to suck it, holding tightly onto his dick while she lingered upside-down, moaning and slobbering all over his shaft. He stood surprised and confused, but followed her suggestion and didn't say anything, just watching the startling sight before him with delight.

Gwen had always wanted to hang from her webs and suck a cock upside-down. It was such a bizarrely specific thing to want, and she knew it, but she was determined to have her fun thoroughly here, moaning and slurping on the big dick she sucked down and letting the reckless thrills take hold of her, head bobbing along in needy acceptance of terms and pleasures that didn't feel even remotely sane or reasonable. This was senseless lust expressed through utter depravity, and that was what made it so hot, what gave Gwen the spark of something to take hold of and really sink into, embracing these needs and letting them rule her.

Slobbering all over some stranger's cock while he stood in surprise and confusion was a special form of bliss, and she was unafraid of giving in to this pleasure, working her head on faster back and forth for the sake of absolutely losing herself and giving up all control. "Is this really happening?" the man finally asked, low and startled, and Gwen moaned in playful confirmation and delight, approving of this whole mess and the pleasures she sought, wanting him to feel the shuddering rush of desire and hunger that ached through her. She was determined and hungry, pleasure driving her into a depth of sensation too wild and unwieldy to handle, and she could not be stopped, could not be contained.

For all her trouble came a mouth overflowing with spunk. Gwen was happy to take it on, moaning and guzzling down every drop of his seed as she held steady, making sure she had him absolutely drained before she pulled back with a relieved moan and a gasp of delight. "That was great," she said, tugging herself up into the air and then swinging off once more, carelessly leaving the man there to stand in confusion and surprise while she swung on with only one goal in mind: seeking out more pleasure.

All across New York, Gwen sucked and fucked her way to slutty oblivion, reveling in the twisted pleasure of getting taken every which way, finding so much relief and joy in the bliss of being the plaything to man after man without a care. She felt so exposed and filthy, but riding high on the perfect sort of bliss, a sensation that she was completely incapable of controlling, happy and relentless in the surrender of this mess, and there was only one way for it to end.

Gwen webbed herself up against a lamp post with her ankles up at her wrists, holding herself in a precarious position that flaunted her flexibility almost as much as it flaunted her ripe, waiting pussy. The rest of her night was spent right there, voluntarily tied up and offering her snug hole up to everyone who wanted it, feeling confident and ready as she hung in place, body splayed in a position welcoming all the weirdness and insanity that promised to be her undoing.

The cocks didn't stop coming. They jammed into her holes, pounding away at her as she moaned a myriad of wild things, calling herself a "superslut" and insisting that this was a public service she was doing for the people. Everything was a mad expression of the deepening lusts calling out to her, ruining her, leaving her helpless and lustful and unable to think clearly, and it was absolutely incredible. Nobody held back in fucking her, drilling her tight hole as hard as they could, putting her through her paces and leaving no doubt about the wanton sexual needs of a superheroine who had gone from a fixture of the skyline to being a public use cum dump strung up to a lamp post, her hole free for people to use, and use they certainly fucking did.

That was how Gwen remained until the turn into midnight. Hours spent getting used and fucked, ravaged to the point of exhaustion by tireless cocks doing unspeakable things to her and leaving her so utterly ravaged that she could no longer think straight. Cum dripped from her hole as the last cock pulled away, and Gwen moaned, "I wish I could remember today," as the bells began to toll and the world set itself back, memories lost and the realization of Gwen's deepest, most depraved fantasy melting away completely, but not with any regret on the part of the ruined blonde who had been happy for the chance to live it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
